


Blue Knickers

by HecatesKiss



Series: Between Missions ~ 00Q [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Alec/James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Alec should have really thought things through -- before he sent R on the Warpath? Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Knickers

What did u DO?1!1 ~ A

James peered at the tiny screen and blinked. He honestly had zero clue why Alec was freaking out over something. In text no less. He rubbed a hand against his face and sat up. He’d fallen asleep on Q’s office sofa again. He fumbled with the device as it vibrated a second time. The little swirly thing and the buzzing jolt told him he had a new video link.

Even half awake, he still knew how to open one of those. He fumbled for the tangled mass of wires and buds and managed to connect the jack end to the phone and stuff one bud into his ear.

James nearly dropped the mobile. It was a slightly grainy image. Just slightly, but it was rather obvious to see that was him, and Alec… and Alec’s trousers were around his ankles, and --

A lazy smile spread over his face. He still had fond memories of that kiss. The kiss had been perfect. The silk of the blue knickers with little white polka dots and ruffles had felt great against his hands as he dragged Alec closer -- a proprietary hand dipping into the elastic from below, while Alec’s hand snaked into his own trousers...

The mobile buzzed again and the video closed. James huffed an oath and looked up into angry hazel eyes.

“Q?”

“What the bloody hell did you do, James?!”

“I have no idea. And why did I have to do something?”

“Because my second is on the warpath, you are in the line of fire -- and oh my god, is that Alec in knickers? Since when does he wear women’s pants?”

“Um--”

“Quartermaster? I am going to murder your -- oh, hello Double-oh Seven. Please tell your arse of a best friend if I _ever_ come back to a fucking live _rat_ sitting on my desk again I will neuter him.” Her eyes were a few shades off of sane. James wondered if he’d slept through her scream, or if Q’s soundproofing was actually that good, or if it had just been the fact he was in a safe environment that made him miss the sound.

“Yes, R.” James managed.

“Good. Sorry if I got you in trouble.”

“Alec did it to himself. Bloody idiot.” James grumbled. The door shut and James turned his attention back to his lover.

“Did you know the video existed?”

“No.”

“Did Alec?”

“I think he does now?” James’ grin was rueful.

“Well then. And it’s only inter-departamental at the moment. It will not leave the building. And Alec is hiding somewhere in the city -- because she was serious.”

“Moron. Juvenile moron. We warned him. He is on his own.”

“And are you prepared for the rumours to start up again?”

“It wouldn’t be anything new.” James dropped the mobile to the floor and reached out a hand to snag a belt loop. He never understood why Q wore trousers with loops but never bothered with a belt.

“All right. Want coffee or more sleep?” The hazel eyed man asked as he was tugged closer to the lazy figure on his sofa.

“Are you an option, Xan?”

“Mmm. Not right now. Ask me in about three hours?” The Quartermaster murmured. James nodded once and stole a slow kiss before he let the other man loose. The office door clicked shut again behind his lover.

Settling back on the sofa and letting his eyes shut he chuckled quietly. Alec would not only be getting shit assignments for the next six months, but also having to fly connections and leg from hell on budget airlines for that same duration. The fact he’d been wearing knickers would be the least of Alec’s problems for a while.


End file.
